


The Funeral of Jason Todd

by cris_is_blue



Category: Batman (Comics), Catwoman (Comics), Red Hood - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Catlad, Angst, Funeral, Jason Todd is Catlad, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cris_is_blue/pseuds/cris_is_blue
Summary: Jason Todd Catlad AU story taking place at Jason's funeral. Instead of being raised by Bruce as a Robin, he was raised by Selina as Catlad, and he became Robin shortly before his death. Selina exchanges harsh words with Bruce.





	The Funeral of Jason Todd

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this is set in an AU where Jason's adoptive mother dies and Selina ends up taking in Jason as a toddler, and has been raising him as her own ever since. When Jason turns fifteen, Bruce ends up taking over raising Jason, seeing his potential as a Robin and promising Selina a better future for him. This fic picks up after his death, with him going on the same mission to find his birth mother as before. (Hopefully this makes sense)

Not many people attended the funeral of Jason Todd. It wasn’t all that surprising. He didn’t have many friends, he wasn’t one of the well known Gotham socialites. Still, a small but earnest group gathered around the grave, listening quietly to the services. Solemn. Silent.  
There isn’t much to say. Bruce feels his chest tighten as he listens to one of Jason’s classmates speak about him tearfully. He gets the same feeling as he tries to stumble through the eulogy.  
He had hardly known the boy. Almost none of these people are familiar to him. He recognizes Roy Harper, pale and faraway. He thinks he recognizes a couple other kids, maybe he’s seen them around Jason’s school. But that’s it. He doesn’t recognize anyone else who was close to Jason.  
As they each take turns saying a few words about him, Bruce squirms uncomfortably. None of the things they say about him are things he knew. Jason had lived under his roof for four months, and he was learning more about him from a handful of strangers around his grave than he ever did when he was alive.  
He looks away, to the back of the small group, where an elegantly dressed woman stands, a small black veil covering most of her face.  
Selina.  
She makes eye contact with him, her eyes boring into his. He has to look away.  
When the services are over, and the group of mourners have dispersed, he and Selina are left as the casket is lowered into the ground and cemetery workers begin to cover the glossy wood with dirt. Bruce makes his way towards her, and she stands still, letting him approach.  
“Selina,” he says. “I didn’t think you’d come.”  
She fixes him with an icy stare as she pulls a cigarette from her clutch. Bruce is a little surprised, he’s never seen her smoke before.  
“Because I didn’t answer your calls? Please, Bruce. What kind of woman do you think I am? I raised the boy. I’m insulted you’d think I wouldn’t be here.”  
He looks down at the ground.  
“Look, Selina...I know you’re upset…”  
She scoffs as she lights her cigarette and takes a long drag. She blows the smoke in Bruce’s face. He coughs and steps back.  
“Right, upset. That’s the right word.”  
“He knew what the risks were. I know it’s tragic, but-“  
Before he gets a chance to finish his sentence, Selina slaps his face as hard as she can.  
“I don’t want to hear a goddamn thing from you about the risks. I want nothing more than to slam your pretty face against a headstone right now,” she snarls. “He was a child.”  
“He was fifteen, he-“  
“Exactly, Bruce. He was only fifteen. And now he’s dead.” She starts walking away from him, picking her way around gravestones. He follows her, rubbing the handprint welt on his cheek.  
“He was reckless,” he says. “Look, if I had been there-“  
“Why weren’t you there, Bruce? Hm? I’m simply dying to know the answer. Why was a fifteen year old boy allowed to go on a completely unsupervised mission like that? I may be a criminal, but I’ve never committed child neglect.” She takes a deep, shuddering breath. “Did you even know he was gone before I came to you?”  
Bruce lowers his head, unable to answer her. She takes another drag on her cigarette.  
“I...I’m sorry...I know that I’m responsible for his death…”  
“Damn right you are. Never forget that, as long as you live,” she hisses.  
“You’re being unfair. You think I don’t feel horrible about this? If I could go back and stop this all from happening, I would.”  
“No one’s saying you wouldn’t. But you let it happen in the first place.” She flicks her cigarette ash onto his suit, her face full of contempt. He brushes it off. “You call yourself a hero?”  
Bruce glares at her. “I didn’t mean for this to happen.”  
“Well it happened anyway.” She turns away from him. He frowns and grabs her arm, pulling her back towards him. She tries to pull away from her grasp, but he is firm.  
“He was my Robin,” he says, trying to get her to look at him.  
She slaps him again, on the other cheek.  
“And he was my son.” Her eyes are full, full to the brim with pain, with fury. No tears, she’d already spent hours crying them out. Bruce lets go of her and takes a step back. This slap stings more than the first one, and he doesn’t try to stop it. He knows that he deserves it. He knows she could do worse to him and he would be incapable of fighting her back, or stopping her. Her words hurt more than the sudden slap, hitting him like a punch to the stomach, knocking the air out of him.  
“I can count the months he was your Robin on one hand. He was my son for almost ten years. Until you took him away,” she says, her voice turning into a whisper. “Don’t you dare talk about him like he was your anything. He was my world.”  
“He was living a life of crime with you.”  
Bruce knows the defense is weak as soon as he says it. Selina gives him a look of disgust.  
“At least he was alive. Look where you landed him. Real estate in the Gotham cemetery. Real nice, Mr. High-Horse, real nice!” She chokes a little on the words, feeling herself get a little hysterical and she takes a drag on her cigarette to settle her nerves. Smoking was never to her liking, but she had picked up the habit in the past few days as easily as a duck takes to water. Bruce hadn’t noticed it before, but her hands are shaking. His shoulders slump forward.  
“I...I’m sorry…”  
“Sorry isn’t gonna bring him back, Bruce. So save it for someone who gives a damn and get the hell away from my boy’s grave.”  
Bruce looks down at the ground.  
“The headstone will be erected by the end of the week,” he says quietly. She turns away from him, ignoring him to watch the workmen finish filling the grave.  
Bruce turns and slowly walks away, leaving Selina standing there. Watching as her son is buried.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever posting a fic, I wrote this for a friend of mine who is a big Jason Todd fan, and they urged me to post it. Hopefully you like it too :)


End file.
